Obsession
by AnimePhoenix99
Summary: Izaya Orihara made a mistake when he let her live. Now this girl stalks him, obsessed with the man who made her feel alive. Nix feels truly alive in the presence of the insane half-demon information broker. She forces herself into his life and into the Durarara world until eventually they accept and handle her. IzayaxOC Follows Anime Plot Closely. PG13-M? We'll see.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: What's up fanfic friends. It's Nix, the goober that died for a while and came back to life with some shitty fanfiction to share. I'd like to start this with YES this a self insert fic, YES I understand how cringy those are and YES I'm posting it at my own risk. Alright there are the Yes's, and the no's. NO I will not revise this to make it less cringe worthy, NO I will not follow any suggestions that made in the reviews about my plot, and NO I will not tolerate flaming reviews even if they are 'constructive.' Don't praise me on my grammar and tell me that the rest of my story is shit and list out why. That isn't constructive criticism, that's being a jackass. Review all you want, just don't be an ass about it. Anyway, self insert fanfic that I'm writing off and on for giggles while procrastinating and just felt like posting it. Updates will be spastic and crazy, it's not complete and I have a bit of a track record for abandoning projects so no promises. Anyway, enjoy~**

A girl stared at her phone silently in thought looking over the text message she'd gotten from her newfound friend Nakura. She was so sweet, and they spoke often. The girl holding the phone called herself Nix. Her first name was Cassandra, she was 17, going to Raira Academy. She had curly, bouncy auburn hair and seam foam green eyes, her skin was pale. She was a large girl, rather curvy with large breasts.

 ** _Is something wrong? You seem to be distracted._** Nakura sent. Nix blinked slowly frowning.

 ** _I don't think they like me._** She texted back. She'd met Nakura on a website for adopted kids who spoke about their adoptive parents and how different it was. It was a way to complain without hurting their feelings really.

 ** _You're adoptive parents?_**

 ** _Yeah they ignore me… they don't seem to care if I've come back depressed. If I've got a bruise from school. They just continue on._**

 ** _That's horrible, why adopt a child if you aren't going to love them?_**

 ** _I don't want to complain though… the orphanage is horrible… and people don't adopt teenagers._**

 ** _Why don't you show them? Make them realize their mistake._**

 ** _How?_**

 ** _You can commit suicide. We can do it together!_** Nix gasped her eyes widening. Nakura had spoken of problems with her parents, they were similar to her own, the adoptive parents didn't care, were cruel at times. Nix was depressed… extremely so and had been for years. She'd considered cutting, and sometimes thought about suicide… but Nix had never actually done it… or attempted.

 ** _You want to kill yourself?_**

 ** _I have for a while, but I'm too scared to do it by myself. If both of us did it together._**

 ** _Maybe… I'd like to think about it if that is okay with you._**

 ** _Of course, it's a serious decision. I'll let you be to think._**

 ** _Thanks._**

Nix stared at her phone silently. Suicide… She slowly put her phone away and rolled over on her bed closing her eyes.

School… it was lunch and the girl stared at her empty bento box. Of course… it was already eaten. Her foster sibling would eat the box she'd prepare at night, and if she prepared it in the morning he'd dump it into his right before they left. She so went hungry. Her phone vibrated and she looked down seeing Nakura.

 ** _Did you manage to get some lunch?_**

 ** _Nope, little bastard ate it all._**

 ** _Didn't you hide it in your room?_**

 ** _Yep, must've gotten it from my bag when I was showering this morning._**

 ** _That's horrible, wish we were at the same school, I'd share._**

 ** _It's fine… Once I lose some weight mom will start forcing him to stop._**

 ** _You said that a month ago and I've seen your pictures. You're not fat, you American you're supposed to be bigger than us tiny Asians._**

 ** _Yeah well tell that to mom._**

 ** _:/ starving yourself is proven to make you fatter, and you make healthy foods if you actually ate you'd be fine._**

 ** _I've shown her the websites you showed me; she doesn't believe me and says I'm just being a pig._**

 ** _Oh honey._**

"I want your lunch." Came a voice from above her. She snapped her phone shut opening the lid on her box.

"Little brother ate it all. I don't have any left." The man snorted.

"Yeah right, you just scarfed it down like a piggy so my girlfriend doesn't get to eat." He said. "I'll just have to make you give it to her, again." He said smirking as he moved slamming his fist into her gut. She gasping, retching from the force but she didn't puke.

"Ew I don't want that fatty's puked up food." The girl said the guy hummed.

"You're lucky my girl doesn't like you, else I'd beat the shit out of you." He said turning and leaving draping his arm over her shoulder. Nix sighed her hand on her gut hearing her phone.

 ** _Hey you there?_**

 ** _Yeah I'm back sorry._**

 ** _They beat you up again didn't they?_**

 ** _Yeah._**

 ** _The option still stands._**

 ** _I know…_**

She sat silently staring at the phone. Nakura didn't answer, didn't say anything. It was her decision.

 ** _Let's do it._**

 ** _Really?_**

 ** _Yeah I don't want to be here anymore._**

 ** _How about tonight? I know this sky scraper and the lock on the door to the roof is busted._**

 ** _I'll see you then I guess?_**

 ** _Yeah until then._**

 ** _The bell just rang. I'll talk to you later._**

 ** _Ttyl_**

Nix stood packing her things she favored her stomach walking back into the classroom silently taking a seat.

Night had fallen over Ikebukuro, no one questioned when she walked right past them and slipped out. She was walking looking at the address she had written down, looking for the building. Nakura hadn't spoken to her much, stating she was going to take care of a few things, write a note, and make sure everything was ready for her to disappear. Nix had done the same, leaving a note on her pillow were it would be found after a few days.

She saw the building, moving and silently slipping in the front door. It was a huge office complex, most of the floors where empty though seeing as it was after hours. She walked to the elevator in thought as she pushed the button for the top floor staring at the shiny silver doors. _Do I want this? I mean… I'll be old enough to move out soon… but I'm not even prepared for the outside world._ She sighed checking her phone again. Nothing from Nakura.

The elevator dinged and she stepped out looking around for a roof entrance. It didn't take long to find a set of stairs that went up slowly walking up them, hearing the echo. _Is she even really here? Am I doing this alone… did Nakura chicken out on me?_ She saw the door stopping and staring at it, not opening just staring… she considered her options… but. Slowly she turned the handle pushing open and door and stepping out.

The wind hit her first; blowing a little strong it was chilly. Silently she wrapped her jacket around her a little more looking around. It was slightly taller at a point, a ladder going up that way. It had a sign on it, bright advertising lights casting a glow over where she stood. She looked around frowning faintly to herself. Was Nakura not there?

"Nakura?" She asked she heard footsteps approaching from behind her.

"You must be Nix." The voice was male, low and raspy. She spun looking him over. He was taller than her with black boots, black pants, a black belt, black shirt and a black coat with fur around the edge of the hood, sleeves and bottom. He was pale, scrawny with messy black hair and burgundy eyes. His face… it… reminded her of a foxes.

"You know Nakura it's rude to pose as a suicidal teenage girl." She said her eyes narrowing.

"Oh you figured it out so quickly!" He exclaimed grinning, she could see now silver rings on his index fingers.

"I had a sneaking suspicion from the moment we began to talk. You showed male mannerisms… but you were nice to talk to so I never questioned it." She said softly. "All the others I'd talked to never listened to me, but wanted me to listen to them."

"Mm humans tend to be selfish like that." He said walking closer to her grinning as he tilted her head up. "You're being selfish now, killing yourself like this~"

"I know I'm being selfish… I've given and given and given, it's time for me to be selfish." She muttered… then she blinked reaching into his coat pocket, pulling out a container that had Onigiri. Her stomach growled and she clutched it to her selfishly. "And now I'm going to selfishly eat your Onigiri because I'm fucking starving." She said, opening the container and beginning to scarf it down, not caring if she made a mess of herself. Nakura chuckled.

"I brought those for you." He said amused. "I may like to toy with my humans but it's hard when they pass out from malnutrition." He said casually.

"Or you're trying to subconsciously repent for what your about to do." She said around a mouthful of sticky rice. Nakura blinked smirking at her.

"What an incredible human." He murmured letting her eat. "What do you think happens after you die?" He asked looking at her.

"It's hard to say." She said. "I never really thought about it, maybe there is a heaven, maybe there is a hell, maybe there is nothing. If there is a heaven I won't be going. I'll be sent to hell and if there is nothing… then I'll be suspended in nothingness, completely bored. Or maybe… I just disappear. All of it gone forever." She said softly. Nakura looked her over.

"Wouldn't hell be painful?" He asked curious.

"So is jumping." She murmured. He blinked.

"What?"

"People think jumping is painless, you hit and that's it. But I don't think so, you'll hit the ground and you'll feel nothing but pain, coursing through you so quickly you can't cry out. The last thing you feel is complete agony… then you're gone… either in heaven, better, or hell where the pain never ends." She said softly.

"So why jump if it'll be painful, after all people jump to avoid a painful death." Nakura murmured.

"Because life is pain. There is no way to die without pain unless you slip away in your sleep." She said softly walking over to the edge. Nakura grinned grabbing her wrist pushing her forward so she leaned over the edge staring down.

"So you came here thinking you could endure the pain to teach them a lesson." He said. Her eyes were wide seeing the stains on the ground. "But it won't, no one will know you're gone. You're insignificant." He said.

"Just like the girls you've already thrown off here… girls that the police didn't even bother to really clean up. Girls that added to the stain down there." She asked feeling his grip on her wrist. He blinked pulling her back up spinning her. She spun into his chest, more of her own doing than his. He smelled nice… Vanilla…

"So why jump?" He asked looking down at her.

"It's like I said before Nakura. I'm being selfish." She said stepping back and walking to the edge. "I'm worthless to the world! One day I'll die and be forgotten! Nothing but a plaque placed on the ground. A name mourned for only a few years until I'm completely forgotten. No stories will be told of me, no one will ask who that girl was. I'll just disappear." She said standing on the edge. "Thank you Nakura for giving me courage. Though it was foolish for me to seek out courage in another person, but here I am, taking courage from you." She said. "Humans are weak, frail creatures." She said softly, taking a step back her leg suspended. Nakura was going to say something, but she leaned back on her one leg, watching him disappear as the building came into view. She smiled spreading her arms out her eyes closing.

"Catch her!" She heard his voice and suddenly she landed on something soft, bouncing a bit. So he chose for her… he chose life. She opened her eyes as she was lowered to the ground standing on her feet she watched this shadowy thing disappear into a woman on a bike… the headless rider. The rider pulled out a PDA typing before she shoved it in her face.

 ** _Are you okay?_**

"Yes." She said softly.

 ** _I'm so sorry about him. Izaya is an ass._**

"So his name is Izaya." She said softly, the rider nodded.

 ** _Come with me I'll take you home._**

"Thank you." She murmured, noticing the shadows wrap around her head like a helmet. She climbed onto the back, looking up to see him watching her from above. The ride drove off and Izaya faded from her view.

That… was a year and a half ago.


	2. Exit 1 First Words

**This is ridiculously short... why? Because it didn't feel right combining it with the prologue or the next chapter. It didn't flow how I wanted it to in my head. So you get this short little "BAM TIMESKIP DUN LET IT JAR YA"**

The now 19 year old girl walked down the street her head tucked into her phone silently, scrolling through a chat log. Her hair was slightly longer, her eyes bright but also surrounded by a ring of black, tired looking. She walked in thought hearing people around her, her eyes flicked up when she heard a familiar sound of the black bike… a smile crossed her red, bruised lips and she ran to the side of the road, standing beside a timid looking black haired boy with blue eyes and a brown eyed bubbly blonde. The crowd stared up the road.

There was a black shadow in the headlight of the cars. Nix smiled watching as a black bike, with a female in all black drove by, she still had her yellow helmet with cat ears. The girl waved and the black rider lifted her head waving back.

"Woah! She waved! I've never seen that before!" The blonde chirped.

"Oh yeah, the black rider will wave back if you wave at her, she's friendly." Nix said the boys looked at her blinking.

"Woah…" Nix shook her head amused as she turned walking off flicking through her phone once more. She had places to be, she couldn't stand around entertaining teenagers.


	3. Highly Unpredictable

**As the summary says this follows the story line closely, original content comes later. This is kind of a messed up chapter though, Nix is a pretty messed up character mentally... so enjoy!**

 _The world just keeps spinning madly on._ It was something Nix knew all too well, something instilled in her by one Izaya Orihara. She walked to a building moving and slipping inside silently going to the roof. The girl moved breaking the lock on the door making it to the roof she watched silently her camera up and her phone now in her pocket. _Snap_ a picture of a figure in the distance.

 _Snap_. A picture of a girl in pigtails walking towards the railing.

 _Snap._ A man stepped from the shadows, his lips moving but she couldn't hear.

 _Snap._ The man said something to shock the girl, a smirk on his face while the girl stared in shock.

 _Snap._ He leaned against the railing, the smirk on his face so wide his eyes were closed.

 _Snap._ He faced her, and Nix knew he was saying his famous 'I love humans' line.

 _Snap._ He was in her face and grabbed her hand dragging her to the railing.

 _Snap._ He stood on the railing leaning over the familiar railing, looking at the familiar blood splatter down below.

 _Snap._ He pointed down and the girl peered over cautiously in utter fear.

 _Snap._ He balanced on the railing. She knew it was different. The way he approached this game is much different than when he talked to her.

 _Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap_. He was in her face; she moved to slap him but missed. He grabbed onto her hand and gave a little shove so she leaned over the edge of the railing forcing her to look down.

 _Snap._ He pulled her up into his chest smirking down at her. She didn't engage him in conversation… they never did anymore.

 _Snap._ He jumped back over the railing and left her to her own devices, own decision. Nix pulled out her phone aiming it.

 _Snap._ Up the stairs, mocking her.

 _Click._ She was in horror staring up at him.

"You never let me down though! You're just as boring as I knew you'd be!" The man said smirking at her. They were all boring.

 _Snap._ The door shut and he left her vision. She moved her head from the camera looking at her phone.

 _Click._ The girl turned looking downward.

 _Click._ She stepped onto the very edge.

 _Click._ She leaned forward her arms spreading, she fell.

 _Snap._ There he was, hiding as he watched her fall, but Nix could see him.

 _Click. Click. Click. Click. Click._ Shadows shot out and caught her, helping her live. Celty… saved her, much like she did before.

 ** _Thanks Celty._**

 ** _Of course Nix. I hate to see them die because of him._**

 _Snap._ He sat on the edge staring down at the living girl.

 ** _You really do love this game don't you Izie-kun._**

 _Snap._ He got her text and his face contorted into a look of amusement, intrigue and faintly annoyance.

 ** _How'd you get my number Nix?_**

 ** _Oh you do remember me! How sweet Izie-kun. Why do you keep avoiding me though~ I want to see you again~_**

 _Snap._ He didn't like that she didn't answer his question.

 ** _I have no time for you; you've become boring to me._** Nix's cheeks were red as she wiggled.

 ** _Aww you're too cruel. I guess if you are gonna run away I'll just go home._**

 ** _Please do._**

 ** _Buh-bye Izie-kun, I'll see you soon~ Kisses~_**

 _Snap._ He was looking right at her. Her cheeks warmed, picking up her camera her put it in her bag leaving the building. Eventually she made it to the street, skipping along happily. It had been so long since she'd seen him in person. Eventually she made it to her apartment, smiling. It was small but cozy, cheap but it didn't look it. She walked to a separate room, opening the door she flipped on the light. Pictures lined the walls. Pictures of him.

"Izie-kun~" She sang wrapping her arms around herself her cheeks warm. "You say you love humans, but why won't you accept the love of another human~" She cooed, moving and sitting at her computer. The pictures had all been taken stealthily, by others mostly, him in the streets, him being chased. A few times him with a girl that jumped, but those were rarer on her wall. She didn't often get a chance to photograph him herself. She sighed contently scrolling through and picking some to print.

Since the day he sent her over the edge she'd been obsessed. Obsessed with the man who loved to break the humans he so loved.


	4. Rampant Evil

Nix walked down the street holding a takeout box of Russia Sushi, she was going to the park. School was out, she was beginning to see students in their uniforms milling around the streets. The park wasn't far and soon she had found a bench to sit and eat, looking around. She was amused seeing the blonde and black haired boys from three days ago. The black haired boy was staring at the blonde who was hitting on girls left and right.

"Hey pretty lady, eating alone? Would you mind if I joined you in all my amazingness~" The blonde said grinning. Nix blinked slowly…

"I used to go to Raira." She said calmly. The blonde blinked grinning.

"Really?" he asked, she nodded.

"Graduated last year." She said calmly.

"Hey we've seen you before." The black haired boy said, she smirked nodding.

"I was the girl that waved at the black rider."

"Oh yeah!" The blonde said grinning. "I'mmmmmm the amazing Masaomi Kida, and gloomy Gus over there is Mikado Ryugamine." He introduced.

"Nix, pleasure to meet you two." She said smiling. "I'm not going to be eating alone soon, my boyfriend should be showing up soon." She said.

"Well we can still hang out." He said grinning. She shook her head.

"Go on kid. You shouldn't be doing this to Saki." She said softly while Mikado wasn't paying attention. Masaomi paled looking at her wide eyed.

"Uh yeah." He said walking off. "Come on Mikado." He said.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"Nothing."

 **Suri: Oh yeah the Dollars. I'm a member.**

 **Taro: WHAT?!**

 **Setton: Oh my god!**

 **Suri: We aren't that bad, it's less of a gang and more of a club. We all do our own things. Some people clean things up in the name of the dollars, like gang tags. Others tarnish the name by committing crimes; those are the ones you hear about. All and all you just need to find some friends and stick together.**

 **Taro: Wow.**

 **Setton: I would have never thought.**

 **Suri: I don't recommend running around calling Dollars out, there are a lot of dangerous characters that hide behind the name.**

Nix calmly sat having finished her sushi the boys left. She watched the people milling around her in silent thought. She wondered why he loved them so… then her phone vibrated and she blinked slowly, her cheeks got warm. She saw Izaya with the boys from before and the location. She jumped up taking off. Maybe, finally. More pictures came.

Izaya leading the boy into the ally to save a girl.

He shoved the boy and was walking forward, saying something.

His arm twitched and there was a flash on the camera.

The brunettes bright yellow bag fell, the handle cut. Nix's cheeks were pink.

Then a video file came. He was smashing their phones while laughing! Nix had to stop, she leaned against a building watching with pink tinted cheeks. It had been so long since she heard his voice! The video kept going and she watched him dance around, having shaved a man's head in an instant, she could barely see the knife. He ran off, tripping, his pants wet while Izaya laughed. Nix shuddered blushing contently.

 ** _Oh shit Shizuo found him_**

Her lip curled pushing off the wall she went down the street once more.

 ** _Shit a bunch of gangsters got involved._**

And as if on que one of them went flying through the air. Her heart skipped. She was close. _Izie-kun I'm coming!_ Running footsteps rounded the corner and she grinned reaching out and grabbing him. It happened quickly, they were in an ally and she had been shoved against a wall a knife to her throat. Reflexes.

"Izie-kun." She breathed looking up at him her eyes bright. He blinked.

"Oh it's you." He muttered his eyes bored.

"So harsh, isn't it you who loves humans. So why do you reject it when a human loves you?" She cooed, not caring if he kept his knife to her throat, her arms wrapping around his shoulders looking up at him. His eyes flicked over her.

"Yes but if I indulge you then my precious humans might think I don't love them all~ and besides I don't love you specifically."

"But you told Celty to save me~ It means I am special~" She cooed. He rolled his eyes.

"I've seen your apartment; I must say you are adamant on having me. How do you get all those?" he asked.

"I do stuff for people~" she cooed, he hummed. "Ohhhhh are you curious, jealous~" She sang grinning.

"If I had known that saving your life would lead to this I would have let you fall."

"You're so mean." She pouted her fingers moving into his hair.

"You're annoying." She smirked.

"I've been told I grow on people though." She sang, Izaya moved the knife from her throat and she yanked his head down before he could pull away entirely, her lips crashing to his. He blinked in shock, grunting as her lips moved with his. He let out an amused sigh, kissing her back calmly. Her tongue peaked out but he denied her. She huffed, pulling back but her teeth caught his bottom lip and she tugged a bit smirking up at him. He looked down at her amusement dancing in his eyes. She tugged a bit more before she let go.

"Well that was fun." He said amused as he slipped back, her fingers sliding out of his hair. He turned skipping off while she was distracted. Her cheeks were red and her lips tingled. She never thought she'd have him so close, close enough to kiss. She let out a content sigh, letting him go. He'd come back. He always would.

Izaya skipped down the street that night, his bottom lip was red, bruising a bit from her tugging. He looked at his phone, looking over the information on Mikado but not really paying attention.

"What an amusing stalker, who would have thought she would have been bold enough to steal a kiss~" he cooed touching his lips faintly. "I might start letting her closer to see what she does."


	5. Utterly Alone

**Ladies and Gentlemen, shits about to get deep up in here.**

Nix stood, looking over her phone when a camera man came and shoved a camera in her face.

"Have you ever heard of the black rider?" He asked. She blinked.

"Yeah, she's really nice. We wave to each other when she drives by." Nix said shrugging.

"Woah so you know it?"

"Yeah, almost got hit by a drunk driver one night and she swooped out of nowhere and picked me up and drove me out of harm's way. She looks creepy but she's sweet." She said shrugging.

"Wow thank you." And with that the camera walked off. Nix blinked slowly… she shook her head walking down the street. She was going to a manga store. Erika had informed her that a new really cool series had come out so she was going to meet the girl.

 **Taro: Hey that bike showed up again.**

 **Suri: Funny I just did an interview for it. Some loser in a lab coat with a camera.**

 **Setton: What did you say?**

 **Suri: That she's nice she just looks creepy.**

 **Kanra: How do you know it's a girlllll?**

 **Suri: Do you not see her tits when she drives by? She's got an amazing rack. Man I'd love to squeeze them.**

 **Taro: ….. this chat took a turn.**

 **Kanra: brb. Laughing. Too hard.**

 **Suri: :3 titties.**

 **Setton: *facedesk***

She shook her head amused as she walked down the street sliding her phone back into her purse. Nix saw a familiar van and her eyes lit up, she ran forward dorkily jumping onto the windshield plastering her face on the glass. The four people inside jumped and shouted. They saw who it was and settled, the side door opening.

"Nix!" Erika exclaimed grinning.

"Erika!" The girl said jumping off the hood she moved and tackled the girl into the van her eyes bright. Erika, Walker, Saburo and Kadota, or Dota-chin, where a group she was fond of. She met Erika in a cosplay café, and Erika pointed out how her big tits were perfect for some cosplays.

"You seem more excited than usual." Kadota said looking back. Nix sparkled going all crazy yandere as Erika and Walker called it.

"I'm on cloud nine~" She sang her hands on her cheeks as she swayed. "I finally tracked him down~"

"Izaya?" Erika asked, Nix nodded.

"He still smells like Vanilla~ and I got to kiss him~" She sang. Erika gasped.

"Oh my god! What was it like?" Saburo and Kadota rolled their eyes as Saburo drove off to the manga store. "Tell me everything~"

"Well he was running away from Shizuo and I snagged him. After a little back and forth I surprised him. His lips are so soft~" She cooed wiggling as she hugged herself, anime hearts in her eyes. "He was tentative too~ I think it's been a long while since he's kissed someone."

"It's not surprising he's kind of an ass." Kadota chimed in.

"I don't even get why you like him." Saburo asked. "Didn't he throw you off a roof?"

"No, I threw myself off a roof. He told Celty to catch me." She said. "He asked me why, asked if I'd stop, tried to point out reasons. The thing was I was different than the others. Most those girls are boring, like the latest. She was complaining about her parents having secrets, though she has her own. Tiny things, I was abused and starved. I wasn't making a point, I was escaping."

"That still doesn't explain why you like him." Kadota said Nix waved her hand.

"I was getting there. My point is I'm broken." She said softly staring out the window. "And we broken people are drawn to each other. Izaya is broken too, he's human too… more human than all of us honestly." She said softly. "Look at it like… a stained glass window." She said, grinning. "Small pieces of colored glass, fitting into a frame… but sometimes those pieces shatter… they are broken and falling out of the frame, leaving holes." She said softly. "We pick up the pieces and try to put them back in where they came from, but they don't fit, they slide in but now there is a gap and those pieces just fall right back out. But we keep them, in a bag, a container hoping that they'll fit once again, that we won't be so broken. As we go through life we run into other broken people, and the more time we spend with them we realize that some of our broken pieces will fit in the holes they have. So we share our pieces with other broken people. I believe that the reason broken people fall in love with other broken people is that a lot of our pieces fit into their holes. In that night Izaya and I swapped broken pieces, dozens, handfuls. We are like… patchwork dolls." She said softly her eyes off in the distance. "We are made more of each other than we are of ourselves. That's why I love him, the pieces he gave me… I'm less broken because of him. And whether he realizing it or not, he's less broken because of me."

"Wow… that was… beautiful." Erika said her eyes bright.

"Can… I make a manga… about that?" Walker asked. Nix blinked slowly.

"Uh sure." She said smiling.

"Izaya's broken…" Kadota said sitting back.

"Yeah, the difference is how Izaya handles his brokenness. Most of us wallow in our brokenness and other try to hide it and act like they aren't broken. Izaya absorbed himself in a God Complex. People hurt him; he was probably bullied as a child, verbally abused by a family member. So he created a God Complex, he looked at the things people said to him or about him as just normal human behavior, something to observe and take lightly. But really he's afraid… he's afraid of getting hurt. Physically, he's afraid of being hit, punched, stabbed, shot. But that's natural, everyone is afraid of getting stabbed or shot. Izaya is no different, he fears physical pain. He also fears emotional pain. Heartbreak, he's terrified of it. So he hides behind his God Complex and his asshole behavior. He's built walls to keep people out so he doesn't get hurt." She said softly. The four just blinked at her in shock and thought…

"Wow… I would have never thought to see it that way."

"I wouldn't have either if we hadn't spoken on that rooftop." She said softly.

"Let's go get that manga…" Erika said slightly distracted.

"Alright." Nix chirped getting out of the van.


	6. Active Interest

**Yo, I disappeared. Sorta told you guys it would happen. Not sure when it'll happen again but whatever.**

"-gang members took her killed her and uh." Mikado said. His friend Masaomi stared at him.

"Dude way to make a girl feel great." Nix said standing behind them. They jumped.

"Ah Nix! You're usual order?!" Simon asked setting the three's food down.

"Yes please Simon, thank you." She said smiling.

"Hey you're the girl that waved at the black rider." Mikado said. "And that Masaomi hit on…"

"It's all good." She said ruffling the blondes hair, then she spun Anri's bar stool around. The meek girl blinked looking up at her in shock. Nix tilted her head up by her chin her eyes gentle. "Don't worry about your friend dear." She said softly. "She's fine, asked me if I had seen a boy from your school lately and told me that if I saw you, to tell you not to worry about her getting kidnapped. Because even if she was, she's break out so she could continue to search for him." She said. Anri blinked nodding, she smiled.

"Thank you." She said softly, Nix nodded then took a seat.

"Izaya not here, not been here all day Nix." Simon said.

"Oh I know, but I'm hungry and I like it here."

"Wait… Izaya." Masaomi said. Nix nodded her cheeks getting pink as she wiggled.

"Yes~ I love him~" she cooed. "But he avoids me." She grumbled huffing. "All well~ I got to kiss him the other day~ It was so nice~"

"….."

"You think I'm nuts huh~ How can I love a man whose so evil~" She smiled. "He's human too you know, broken just like the rest of us. He just handles his brokenness differently."

"Ah yes, the soul is broken." Simon said in a rare serious moment.

"Both our souls are broken, but the broken pieces of his soul fill the holes in mine, and the pieces of my broken soul fill the holes in his. Not all of them, but enough to make things better." She said contently.

"Know what helps fix broken soul? Sushi!" Simon said putting hers down. Nix smiled contently eating.

"That it does Simon." She said plopping a piece in her mouth. The three just looked at her, one thinking she was insane, the other wondering where she got the idea and the third… the girl in awe that a person understood and saw people for how they were… _Broken._ Simon walked to the door with a box.

"Simon~" Nix cooed he blinked stopping. "Is that Izie-kun's box of ootori~ Are you going to meet him at the door~"

"Uh… make out session bad for business." Simon said. Nix was amused finishing her sushi.

"I can understand that." She cooed, looking at the three, tapping their noses with her finger. "Now behave yourselves kiddos~"

"… she's nuts." Masaomi said watching her skip out the door with Simon.

"Go get him girl! Try and bed him this time! And tell me everything!" Erika yelled and the three blinked.

"Yes ma'am! See you tomorrow!" She sang. Outside Izaya stood, he blinked seeing her, sighing.

"I told you not to tell her Simon." He said.

"She find out on her own." Simon said, looking between the two. She could see his lips were still a bit red. Simon tossed the sushi at Izaya who caught it and took off running.

"I'll pay you later!" He called.

"Izie-kun!" Nix called taking off after him. Simon shook his head walking back inside.

"Ah it's good he's got that crazy chick chasing him. Maybe getting a girlfriend will make him tone it down." Dennis said.

"I hope so! More peace come to city!" Simon exclaimed.

Nix soon lost him, sighing she shook her head. She'd find him soon.

There was a crash and a loud "IIIZZZAAAYYYAAAAA." It seems Shizuo found him for her. She took off running towards the commotion. But soon it disappeared and she sighed. Shizuo even lost Izaya. After a bit she gave up and went home sighing.


End file.
